Niya
Niya Katsumi '''(ニャー かつみ or mostly called as '''Niya)' '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Niya is a light yellow calico cat with brown and dark brown markings on her body. Not else is known about Niya's appearance but she appears to have sharp claws that she exposes whenever she wants to. She also has fangs instead of buckteeth. Niya is mostly known for being hyperactive all the time with her aggresiveness towards something. She's kind of a very friendly and playful person if someone could control themselves for their safety. She always jumps and pounces onto anyone whenever she meets them. As a cat, Niya possesses feline traits. She will go into full cat mode whenever she sees cat-related stuff then go play with it. She enjoys scratching something and even someone. She likes most of what cats like and almost acts like one during her normal mode. If someone acts nice towards her, Niya will probably want to stick with them as long as possible. However, if someone acts bad towards her, she will likely do something bad to them. Niya appears to have many cats as her pets. Almost all her stuff are related to cats. Aside from her cat-esque interests, Niya also has stuff that she really doesn't like: dogs and water. She will likely attack dogs or dog characters in sight in her cat mode instead of just angrily meet them in normal mode. She also would attack mice or mouse characters if she wants to. Her deaths mostly involve drowning and her own aggresiveness. Episodes Starring roles *Purring Rain *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Cat and Mouse Stories *Cat One Laser *Logged In *Doggone Kitty Featuring roles *Pain-Ball *Pocket Pets *Doggie Kibble *No Hard Felines *Feline Pine *Cats and Dolls Appearances *Cat Nipped *The Big Squeeze *Out of Focus *Have a Wool Trip *Lil' Lovers Fates Deaths #The Big Squeeze - Impaled by Flaky's quills. #Out of Focus - Drowned inside the lake. #Everything's Purr-Fect! - Crushed by between a car and a junkyard's car magnet. #Pain-Ball - Impaled by a machine gun. #Flashbang Bombstory - Multiple launched spikes make holes in her body. #Logged In - Sliced in half by a chainsaw. #Cats and Dolls - Crushed to death. Injuries #Pocket Pets: Her paw is bitten by Byte. #Feline Pine: Pierced by Purrsy Cat's quills. Kill count *Lovely - 1 ("Purring Rain" ''along with Laika) *Quartz - 1 ("Purring Rain") *Fatty - 1 ("Purring Rain") *Lain - 1 ("Everything's Purr-Fect!" along with Hokahoka) *Salvia - 1 ("Everything's Purr-Fect!" along with Hokahoka) *Dark Kittens - 1 ("Cat and Mouse Stories") *Dolly - 2 ("Cat and Mouse Stories", "Lil' Lovers") *Anthony - 1 ("Flashbang Bombstory") *Snooper -1 ("Lil' Lovers") *Showers - 1 ("No Hard Felines" along with Kitty Kat) *Candy - 1 ("Cat One Laser" along with Kitty Kat) *Lumber - 1 ("Logged In") *Bark - 1 ("Logged In") Trivia *Niya's name is actually derived from the Japanese word, ニャー(Nyā), which actually means "meow". **Because of this, Niya is actually Japanese. *Even though she really dislikes water, it's unknown why she enjoys rains. *Her words always end with "-eow". She can be heard purring sometimes whenever she is pleased with something. *Her reaction towards dogs can be changed sometimes, which is she might 'care' about dogs but this rarely happens. *On 10 January 2019, Niya is redesigned more like calico breed and added hair close to her non-HTF design. She also appears with "cat-mouth" all the time. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Double Colors Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Free to Use Category:Foreign Characters Category:Season 91 Introductions Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Redesigned characters Category:Triple colors